


Bear With Me

by Fire_Bear



Series: Bear of my Heart [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's finished his final exam of college and his boyfriend has decided to treat him to a nice dinner. But that's not the only surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set three years after the last part, by the way. Alfred's got a really good job but I never did decide what he worked as but, eh, it's not really all that important.

Alfred was waiting for him as Arthur emerged from his exam hall. He was leaning against his car, wearing a smart suit (which appeared to be freshly pressed) and holding a bouquet of different coloured roses. It must have cost a lot but, with his job, Alfred was making quite a bit. Arthur felt a little out of place, considering he was wearing a pair of jeans and a Doctor Who t-shirt.

Once he had rushed up to him, Alfred gave Arthur a peck on the cheek and handed over the bouquet. "Welcome to the 'real world'," he said with a grin.

"Glad to be here," Arthur replied with a smile. "Now, why are you dressed up?"

"What? A guy can't dress to impress his boyfriend?"

"Not you," replied Arthur with a smirk. Predictably, Alfred pouted. "I expect we're going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Out for dinner." Alfred grinned and opened the passenger door. "C'mon. I've got reservations and stuff."

"Reservations?" Arthur blinked at him, unmoving. "But what about me?"

"Hm?"

"I don't have any smart clothes."

"Don't worry," said Alfred. "I've got something for you to get changed into."

"You've certainly put a lot of thought into this," Arthur commented as he finally got into the car.

"Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

Still grumbling about getting changed in the back of the car while Alfred kept watch, Arthur followed his boyfriend into a rather nice-looking restaurant. There was a maître d' and several sets of cutlery laid out and a single red rose in a silver vase and the light was at a nice level so he could actually see Alfred without squinting or being blinded. He even found a wine list which he perused for a while. When he glanced up at Alfred, unsure whether he should pick one, the American told him that he was paying for everything and not to worry. After a brief argument against this, Arthur conceded and picked what he knew would be a fairly cheap but still good quality wine and handed the book to the waiter before picking up his menu.

He nearly had a heart attack.

Everything was far more expensive than any restaurant they had ever eaten in before and he simply stared at the starters. It took him a few seconds to realise that Alfred was speaking to him.

"You okay?" he was asking once Arthur had shaken himself from the shock.

"Alfred, this is much too expensive. You can't pay for all of this! In fact, ask them to take back that wine-"

"No, Artie," Alfred firmly interrupted him. "Listen, it's okay. This is for you. Today is all about you. Don't worry about a thing, all right? Just relax."

"But-"

"You've been stressed all week. Please. Just let me do this one thing."

Arthur hummed in disapproval but scanned the menu, deliberately choosing the less expensive options. Alfred seemed to notice but didn't say anything. In fact, he was starting to fidget a little. Wondering what was wrong, Arthur took a calming sip of his wine and let Alfred talk to him about all kinds of inane and interesting things. Hopefully, that would help Alfred's nervousness. And, he supposed, he _did_ deserve to relax a little.

* * *

After the marvellous meal, Alfred insisted they go back to the flat to relax. Not that Arthur wanted anything different. His exams had really taken it out of him and he was getting quite tired: an evening spent watching a film or his partner blow up zombies while he cuddled into him sounded lovely.

So they drove home and, when they reached the apartment, they used the lift, Arthur monopolising the privacy as an excuse to thank Alfred for taking him out to such a nice place with kisses and hugs. Then they reached their front door and Alfred stopped. Now he looked extremely nervous and was hopping from foot to foot, still grinning in a semblance of normality. But Arthur could see a bead of sweat slowly make its way down his forehead.

"What have you done?" he demanded, with narrowed eyes.

"N-Nothing," was the response though Alfred didn't look him in the eye. "Are ya gonna go in or not?"

Glaring at him for a moment longer, Arthur conceded and unlocked the door. Alfred promptly took Arthur's suit jacket from him and hung it up. It was a rather gentlemanly act which was unexpected and rather dashing. Though still odd – in the corridor, he had seemed nervous, yet now he seemed in a hurry to get in.

The cats came to greet them as they always did. And, again, something was strange. They came from the kitchen when they usually appeared from the vicinity of his armchair. This was because the door to the living room had been closed tightly as he noticed when he moved further into the apartment.

"Alfred...?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you close the living room door?"

"Oh. Oops," replied Alfred, looking equal terms unconcerned and antsy.

"Right," said Arthur and opened the door himself. Perhaps he would find his answers here.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in the living room at first glance. All his precious teddies were on the mantelpiece. His sewing kit was sitting high on the cabinet where he always put it, out of the reach and interest of the cats. The TV appeared to be intact and the bookshelves were still as full as before. Couches sat where they always had, a new teddy bear rested atop the coffee table, the coasters were still in place...

Arthur blinked and looked closer at the teddy bear.

It was made from white material and had shiny black eyes. Patches had been sewn into its ears and paws. A little black bowtie was tied around its neck. In its hand it held a small black box.

"Wha...? Al, what's this for?" he asked, even as he gravitated towards it as he always did with the cute toys. Kneeling down in front of it for a better look, he glanced over his shoulder. Alfred was watching him, a nervous grin still firmly in place. Confused, he looked back and ran his eyes over the bear as closely as possible.

The workmanship wasn't perfect nor professional and Arthur could tell that it had been made by hand rather than machine. Glue kept the box attached to it and the excess had not been cleaned too well; in fact, Arthur was sure he could see a tiny piece of paper towel stuck between the box and the paws. The box itself was nondescript and small enough to be the sort used to store a ring.

At that thought, he glanced back over his shoulder with wide eyes. His boyfriend was watching him out of the corner of his eyes as he tried to keep the cats at bay. He gave a slight nod and Arthur returned his attention to the box. Taking a deep breath, he opened it.

Inside, as he had guessed, was a gold ring adorned with a single emerald.

He couldn't help himself: he gasped.

There was movement behind him and he spun round to find Alfred on his knees behind him. "Ah, er," the nervous American said. "I- Well, I had to ask someone for help making the bear but I glued the box on myself and I helped a lot and stuff. I think Kiku had watched you so many times he had a rough idea of how to do it. But yours are way better. And, like, I decided on white 'cause, well, weddings with white roses but this is just the proposal so maybe I shoulda made it a different colour. But red woulda been stupid and awful and I thought about green but that'd be weird or blue and, uh... What I mean is..." Alfred forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. "Arthur Kirkland. Sweetheart. Will you marry me?"

And all Arthur could do was stare into those blue eyes as he struggled to breathe and his heart beat too fast and his vision began to blur. Looking back at the ring, he bit his lip to make himself focus and answer. It was just one simple word. But he couldn't breathe and he couldn't speak.

"Honey?" And now Alfred was upset, his confidence slipping, worry clear in his tone.

So Arthur did something he considered rather unromantic. He grabbed the ring and shoved it onto his finger, where it fit perfectly. As soon as it was on, glinting under the light, he could breathe again. "Yes," he whispered. Then he lost his breath once more as Alfred squeezed him in one of his signature hugs. Arthur laughed and clung to him, tears falling down his cheeks, his happiness unable to be contained. When they finally pulled away, Alfred surveyed his face for a moment before laughing loudly and leaning in to kiss at his wet cheeks. Arthur kissed back, kissing anything in his reach.

Suddenly, Alfred rose and held out his hand to Arthur. Once Arthur was on his feet, Alfred kissed him deeply and began to tug at him, leading him to the bedroom. He gave up when he walked into the door frame and let go of Arthur's lips with a gasp. All Arthur could do was giggle, still feeling rather giddy.

"I love you," he said.

Alfred looked startled for a moment but he grinned and pecked Arthur's cheek. "Love you, too. Now, c'mon. We've got a bed waiting for us!"

* * *

"May I ask, though," began Arthur as they were watching an action film later that evening, "why you didn't propose in the restaurant?"

Alfred drew him closer, wrapping the blankets tighter around them. Despite being only dressed in boxers, Arthur was warm, comfortable and happy; especially when he caught a glimpse of his ring. He snuggled into his _fiancé_ and waited for his answer.

Finally, once a round of explosions and the car chase had finished, Alfred smiled and turned to him, kissing the top of his head. He spoke into Arthur's hair; Arthur could feel as well as hear his gentle words. "I thought you would be embarrassed with the teddy bear."

"Firstly, I would not have been embarrassed about the teddy bear, considering the circumstances. Secondly, you didn't need the teddy."

"Well, our relationship sorta started with a teddy – thought I'd bring it full circle. Symbolism of how we would always have ended up like this, no matter what. Or something like that. I mean, it just _felt_ right, y'know?"

Arthur suddenly felt a lot warmer than he had before and he knew he was blushing. "I-Idiot. You could have just proposed normally – I would have said yes either way."

"But aren't you happier with it being this way?"

As the main character of the film faced off with some goons, Arthur gave it some thought. It didn't take long for him to come up with an answer, though.

"I'm always happy with you, dolt."


End file.
